Generally, this application relates to hair trimmers. In particular, this application relates to a hair trimmer for making curved cuts.
When performing short-length haircuts (for example, a typical man's haircut), it may be important to cleanly cut the hair around the ear of the individual. The hair around the ear may include, for example, sideburns. It may be difficult, however, for a hair stylist to achieve a clean cut around the ear. This difficulty may arise because hair trimmers 10 may be straight-bladed, as shown in FIG. 1. Ears, however, tend to be curved. It may be relatively difficult to make an accurate arch around the ear with a straight-bladed trimmer 10.
When performing longer-length haircuts (for example, an angled bob), similar problems may be presented. It may be difficult to create an arch around the nape of the neck with a straight-bladed trimmer.
Additionally, making such curved cuts with a straight-bladed trimmer may cause strain on stylists' wrists.